


You Didn't Mean To

by Vesuvian_American



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: Sometimes we have off days, and this day, you didn't mean to snap at Julian.





	You Didn't Mean To

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at titles, okay?

Julian woke with a stir. He always assumed he’d wake up alone because of how late he’d sleep in on the rare occasion he would actually indulge his exhaustion. With this in mind he never had to worry about how he woke up, swinging his leg out wide and across the bed. Thinking it would land flush on the mattress, he was shocked when his long leg landed on you. He sat up on his elbows and looked to your resting form with wide eyes. “Are you alright, my darling? It’s rare of you to still be in bed.” He says with a light chuckle. Your response is dry. “I’m fine..” Oblivious to your tone he continues to chat. “Well, good morning my love. What’ll we get into today, hm?” He says with a grin as he lazily rolls of out the bed. “We can head to the market, go see a play, take a gondola ride. It’s your choice my dear.” He’s dressing and not facing you, and even if he was your back is still to him. You’re having an off day already and in a foul mood. It’s a blessing he can’t see you roll your eyes. You hate to take your anger out on him or show him your negative side, but it’s hard to control your expressions. You're not in the mood to leave bed, let alone the shop. You’d much rather be left alone to sulk in peace and quiet. 

“I’m not really in the mood to do anything today, Julian. Sorry.” If it’s hard to control your face it’s even harder to get a hold of your tone. Your last sentence comes out angrily, and you cringe at the sound of it. Noticing your voice, he comes to your side of the bed and kneels before you. “Are you feeling quite alright?” He asks, concern in his voice, while he’s placing and icy hand to your forehead, he’s checking your temperature. You fight the urge to swat his hand away. “I’m not sick, please stop.” Now that he’s seeing your face, he can see your scowl. Now you’ve done it. You’re taking your anger out on him and your day hasn’t even started yet. You don’t even know why you’re in a bad mood, you just are, and that only makes matters worse. He snatches his hand back as if your words were acid spitting towards him. You can see the ounce of hurt in his face. You hate yourself for being like this. Too weak to control your emotions and not hurt those around you. He rises to his feet. You can’t see it but you can tell his mouth opens and closes a few times as he searches for words. Instead, he glides to the door and tells you he’ll be making coffee. “Just, uh, j-just shout if you need me.” He glances back to you one last time before he closes the door as softly as anyone possible can. Like if he put any pressure on it you would just boil over and explode. You stay in bed for a while, half embarrassed half disgusted with your childish attitude. You’re almost too afraid to face him and apologize, but you know he’s just as afraid to return to you. You pull yourself from the bed, bones aching and dress for the day. 

Guilt sinks deep in your chest, making your heart ache. He loves you, you think, why must you snap on him, or anybody for that matter. You slowly make your way downstairs, walking on eggshells and make eye contact with Julian in the kitchen. His eyes go wide and he darts them away, he’s tense. He doesn’t want to say the wrong thing to you to upset you more. He’ll try his best to proceed as normal. “F-finally up I see. Coffee?” You hum softly, not that its really an answer to his question and stand close behind him. Wrapping your arms around his small waste you take in his scent with a long breath. His muscles tense in apprehension. Waiting for what you may say next. “Julian.. I. I’m sorry for how I treated you. I must have ruined your morning. I don't know what the problem was but I want to make it right.” He turns to face you and you avoid his gaze, feeling a little sheepish at the thought of your morning attitude. He smiles fondly down at you and hands you your mug of coffee. “I made it just how you like it, my darling. I understand we all have our days. I don’t commend you for releasing it on me, I just hope you’re feeling better now.” 

You sigh in relief, but still feel a guiltiness at how nice he’s being even after knowing you had no real reason to be rude. You take your mug at look up into his cool grey eyes. They look deep into your soul, seeing the vulnerable you. Your face flushes a deep red, you occupy yourself with your drink to calm yourself. A gloved hand lands softly on the back of your head and pull you near to Julian’s chest. He gives you a long soft kiss on you crown and he breathes into your hair. “I love you, my darling. That’ll never change.” Butterflies flutter in your chest at his kind words, they send a shiver down your spine. “I love you too, Julian. More than anything. I’m sorry again.” Your eyes, big, and a little sad. How could you deserve someone like him? He understands those eyes. “Nonsense, my dear. Just tell me what you want our adventure to be today and it’s all water under the bridge.” Hm? Water? You think. It’s a bright day out. That gondola is calling your names. “The gondola would be very romantic Julian, can we do that, please.” you ask, taking his hand from your head and kissing his palm. He blushes. “Anything for you, my love. Anything for you.”


End file.
